


Slapping and Twisting

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slapping and Twisting

Wash-day on the river-bank.

Healers too must lend a hand.

And it is nice to dream as I beat Kai’s breeches against the rocks.

Llud carries the longhouse fleeces for me.

Today though he lingers on the bank.

Why?

I do not mind.

I am simply curious.

This is not men’s work.

Then my hands plunge in among the sheepskins.

They are drenched in mead – thick, honey-sweet, intoxicating.

And immediately I know.

I look at Llud and raise my eyebrows.

He nods.

We begin to laugh.

All morning we slap and twist the mead out – working together in delicious complicity


End file.
